Unwanted driveline oscillations may occur in many types of vehicles, including a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that includes an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electrically powered traction motor to propel the vehicle, as well as a battery electric vehicle (BEV) that uses a battery or fuel cell to power a traction motor without an ICE. Driveline oscillations may be introduced by shifting gears, starting the engine, regenerative braking, engagement/disengagement of clutches, and various other disturbances. In these situations, the operator of the vehicle may experience undesirable oscillations within the cabin of the vehicle. Previous solutions to driveline oscillations include measuring a speed difference between two different driveline components to detect windup and associated oscillation, and adjusting a torque command to the electric motor based on that difference. There is currently a need to more effectively manage the control of various vehicle systems to reduce or eliminate perceptible driveline oscillations.